make the rain fall
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: She followed them to the wwe. now he hates her
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myslef in the full length mirror. My black skinny jeans clung tightly to my legs, my grey slug boots sat right underneath my knees. Resting my hands on my hips the bright blue sweater clung to my curves. I smiled as the soft curles fell around my face. My long blond hair was starting to bug me, but i couldnt change it or everyone would think i was just trying to be like my brother. Rolling my eyes i turned to be met by the bright green eyes i was just thinking about.

"what do you want nero?" i asked in an annoyed tone.

"are you ready?"

"yeah. Are you?"

"of course. " he said almost annoyed.

Signing i walked out of the dressing room. Jeff had been being a dick towards me. Sure im his little sister and all but i didnt understand it. Shaking my head i walked towards the curtain. I smiled at matt who was waiting for us at the curtain

"took y'all long enough"

"hush hardy"

"you telling yourself to hush?" jeff asked

i shot a glare in his direction as their music hit.

**Storm walked down the ramp, both Hardys followed close behind her. The week before eve and maryse had attacked her. Storm did her usual part of her entrence but both men watched carefuly around as Storm stepped onto the apron. Fliping her hair she sat on the ropes holding them for Matt and Jeff. Once both men were in the ring. Storm stood between both men when they started to talk**

"**hey guys and gals!" screams. Storm smiled as the fans reacted to both me.  
"between Storm being attacked and my brother being attacked. We are putting in the challenge. R-truth and Ted get out here and fight us like real men.!" **

**Storm looked around almost on her toes. Storm clung to Jeff's arm. He looked down at her, almost discusted then he calmed down. Storm looked at him fearful then moved to matt. The three of them looked up when Ted and R-truth started towards the ring. Once the four men were standing in ring, storm stood on floor. Her hands on the apron. The four men attacking eachother. Storm stood yelling then she was screaming. **

"**MATT! JEFF!" she kicked and screamed. Jeff looked down on the matt, storm taking his concentration off of Ted, giving ted the perfect time to hit him in the back of the head with the steel chair. Matt had beaten down Rtruth and was attacking now attacking Ted while Storm was laid out cold by the two woman now. She was right beside the apron. **

**-backstage-**

**Storm was sitting backstage with Matt and Jeff. She held an ice pack to the back of my head, as did Jeff. **

"**this is all your fault storm!" Jeff bitched. **

**Storm looked up at Jeff "what do you mean . How the hell is this my fault!"**

"**you distracted me!"**

"**you dont care about me!" storm stood up and got in jeffs face. "Im your little sister! You should but you dont! You hate me!"**

**Matt sat on the crate watching the two go after each other, then Jeff was standing. **

"**you followed us here! You didnt leave me alone! You've always followed! Always done what i have! I dont hate you! I love you! You know that!" Jeff yelled at storm. **

**Storm whipped away her tears that had just fallen from her eyes. Matt took storm into his arms and smoothed down her hair while Jeff just walked away. **

I looked up at matt who was still hugging me.

"that was real wasnt that?"  
"yeah" i nearly chocked out. It was hard to think my own blood brother hated me. I sighed and leaned into matt again.


	2. its my life

Once the show was over we all drove back in silence. I could feel the tension between the three of us. We'd be back soon enough and then Lina and Shannon would very much so know something was wrong. Those two always did. I started to dance when "billionaire-travi mccoy" started to play. I watched as Matt started to sing and Jeffs head started to bob. We were at least 10 minutes away from the hotel. I started to sing under my breath, i could hear Jeff and Matt singing now, giving up i started to sing louder. I watched as Matt smiled at me in the rearview mirror. I smiled back at him and kept swaying, slowly but surly we were all singing by the time we got to the chorus.

-2 hours later-

i fell onto my bed. I felt so burned out. We'd been going for a few weeks now. One night at the hotel, then up early to the airport and so on. I flipped open my phone and sent Nikki a text.

To nikki: Only a few more days until were home. Thank god

From Nikki: yay!

To Nikki: Agreed, i feel like, buruned out.

From Nikki: you need to rest and regenerate your body.

To nikki: cant

From Nikki: Why not.

To Nikki: To much work

i continued to lay there talking to her for nearly 2 hours. She was like my sister so it was normal for us to talk for hours on end. It was around 5:35 when she sent me to bed, i was wide awake now, there was no way i would be able to sleep. I changed into my work out gear and went downstairs. Walking into the gym i was met by a few superstars gazes,along with Jeff's.

-a few days later, Cameron North Carolina-

i yawned as i finally was able to lay on my own bed. I stayed home for a while before deciding that i needed to go and see Shannon and Gas Chamber Inc. Getting on my bike i flew down the long strip of highway, finally pulling up almost an hour later.

I walked in greeting everyone, being told that Shannon was in his office. Walking down the hall i walked up to the tall black door and without knocking i opened it and walked in. To my surprise i walked into Shannon and Nikki going at it.

"OH god!" Both Nikki and i screamed, before i could even react i seen a stupid smug look on Shannons face. Covering my eyes i turned away and practically ran down the hall.

Everyone looked up at me when i ran into the desk and sat down.

"what was that about? Chad asked more then a little suspisious.

"nothing!"

"uh huh"

then i noticed Nikki and shannon walking out/ Shan still had the smug look on his face, Nikkis face was so red, she had the look i had guessed i had too.


	3. photoshoot

Later that day we were all going to Matt's for shannon's birthday. The man was turning the big 3-0. i was going back to Matts while Shannon and Nikki stayed at the shop for another maybe, hour or two. I yawned as i watched the road dissapear behind me. I had to go over and help decorate. I didnt know why we were. It wasnt exactly the most explained thing to me. They always got left up for almost 2 months until we finally got enough energy to take them down. Or i just got bored and started cleaning Matt's house.

I pulled up to matts to find Shane Helms and Matt roberts outside along with the two other Hardys.

Shane looked over at me and called "Hey youngest Hardy!"

"heya Helms" I smiled as i got over. Hugging him tightly i stood beside him. I loved shane and missed seeing him. We started talkingthen i was sent inside to put on some clothes matt had left me in the guest room.

20 minutes later i reappeared downstairs in a tight strapless black dress with a few curls in my hair and my makeup re done. Matt, Jeff, Shane and Roberts all looked up at me from where they were sitting when i got outside.

"thats what she's wearing?" Jeff asked, stunned allmost.

"what big brother? To revealing?" i asked with a smirk. I walked towards where everyone was, my heels kept getting stuck in the mud. Bitching when i was standing beside Shane, Matt roberts snapped a picture of me.

"ive got an idea for a picture" i stated. Roberts knew i knew what i was talking about since i loved photography

"shoot"

"well for the hardy's, ill stand in the middle, my hand on Matt's shoulder. Jeff's hand on my hip"

"i like it, lets do it"

i smiled and went to where Roberts had set the camera's up. Resting my hand on Matts shoulder like i usually did, Jeff wrapped his arm around me, his hand resting easily on my hips. We all smiled, easily with each other. I turned my bod completlyy side ways, Making Jeffs hand rest on my lower back. Pushing my ass out,

" i like that better!"

I laughed and continued to pose. Soon enough the other two would be here and we'd start the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Make The Rain Fall…Nikki's Point Of View. (:

I turned around to face my boyfriend after Skylar left, "office now." His smirk only grew as he retreated.

He leaned against the desk as I shut the door, "what? You seem a little angry."

"Es por eso que aun no ha quiero hacerlo aqui! Hice no quieres tener sexo aqui!"

"English Nikki!"

"I said, 'that is why didn't want to do that. I didn't want to have sex in here' you idiot."

"You know, I find it really hot when your mexican side comes out."

My eyes narrowed in a glare, "I don't care what you think right now, Shannon!"

"That's a lie. I can tell. You're ready for round two."

I fought to keep the smile off my face, "You're an ass, ya know that?"

"I do," then he kissed me.

7pm, came a lot faster then I thought it would. Soon enough, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Shannon's huge ass white truck, which was a present from himself. I looked over at him as he grabbed my hand. He wore his tight blue jeans and a DILLIGAF shirt. The pants had his signature chain and his head was covered with a bandana that was covered by his backwards hat. That man can be such a poser at times.

Although, in my short shorts, converse, and purple tank top…I'm not much better. Only, I'm a girl so I can rock this look. I'd never want to see Matt or Jeff in these shorts.

"Boys and Girls…are you ready?"

I rolled my eyes, "Matthew. Shut the hell up, you ain't DX."

He mock glared at me before going back into the kitchen. I started to get up before Shannon pulled me back down, "you should of said it in spanish."

"En es espanol? Oh, mi no comprendo."

"What did you just say to me?"

I smirked, "in spanish? Oh, I don't understand."

It was his turn to roll his eyes before we headed into Matt's kitchen to start the first rounds of MAKE THE SHOT, CALL THE SPOT. I for one, would be regretting this in the morning.

"Ready, Go!" As those words came out of Matt Hardy's mouth, the shot glass flew to my lips.

"And the winner is…Skylar."

"Mierda," I glared at Skylar as she tapped her finger on her chin mockingly.

"You shall strip."

"What?"

"Yes, you will strip."

"Mierda."

She put on some rap song and I took a deep breath before starting it off.

"How was your weekend, Miss London?"

I smiled at Tyler, one of the nicer juniors, "It was interesting. How was everyone's weekend?" I was met with a chorus of different thoughts. I smiled again, "don't ya'll just love Mondays?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the chorus of no.

The day was half over and I felt like I was dying. For some reason, I was so tired this morning. It was one of the first times, I didn't want to get ouf of bed. As the bell rang, I adjusted my pale pink top as I waited for the students to file in.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. So, I know you've all been asked what you want to be when you grow up. That is exactly, my question. So, give me some answers?" 

Singer, actress, vet, teacher, wrestler, nurse…and the list went on as they shouted them out at me.

"Well, you know how ya'll all have to write five papers for me? One, every two months. This is your first assignment. I'll be due September first. No exceptions."

The quiet ones always ask the questions. "Yes, Katie?"

"What do you want us to include?"

I nodded, "I was wondering if anyone would ask that. I want very little research done. For the research part, find out how much your profession makes and the company you want to look for. That is it! The rest is what you know. Why do you want this job? What's your inspiration? What do yo hope to acchieve? That kind of stuff. This paper is free reign. I wanna see what ya'll can do. You agree with it?"

I wanted to do a happy dance as they shouted in agreement.

I love being a creative writing teacher.


	5. realization

Skylars point of view-

"do y'all remember that fight sky and Beth got into that one time?" Shannon asked. We were all sitting around in Jeff's living room. Nikki had just gotten back from school and we were all just kinda talking.

A chourus of laughing yeah's went flying around the room.

-flashback, shannons POV-

Skylar stood in the middle of the circle of woman who were sitting at the bar in Matts kitchen. Her firey glare was shooting down at Beth.

"admit it! That baby is NOT my brothers" she spat a harsh tone flying towards Beth who didnt know what to do. "ADMIT IT"

Everyone watched as Beth tried to blow the statement off. "what, what are you talking about?"

Skylar took another step towards a very pregnant Beth, 7 months to be exact.

"you know exactly what i mean. Everyone here knows that child is not Jeffs. Everyone doesnt have the balls to say anything about it though. You cheated, now fucking admit it whore!"

Beth started to look around nervous. "i i"

"SAY IT!" Sky looked down at Beth

"fine! FINE!" Beth stood up and looked directly at Skylar "ITS NOT JEFF'S ITS KIMO'S!" then Beths hands had covered her mouth and her eyes widened.

"what?" a chorus exploaded from behind Beth and Skylar.

"your so fucking lucky your pregnant or i wouldnt think twice about knocking you out"

i could see that Sky's hands were shaking. Shane walked over to Sky and grabbed her wrist, her eyes didnt leave Beths as she pulled away'

-Flashback,-

Skylars POV.

Thats when i was almost sure of when jeff started to hate me. Beth and Jeff had been engaged and expecting. I knew jeff wanted to get marrided and have a child but there was no way id let him marrry her or have a child that wasnt his. I guessed in that moment i was just thinking about how he would regret it, even if he did want to marry her, i had told myself i wouldnt let him, even if it made him hate me. Sighing to myself i got up and walked into the backyard, no one really noticing besides Nikki. I looked at her through the window, giving her a reasuring look that i was okay. She didnt believe me and i knew it but she wouldnt leave.

-a while later-

I was leaning on the railing of the deck. I didnt know who had walked out behind me, i didnt bother turning. I was watching a bird fly across the sky. It was a clear blue sky.

"why'd you come out here alone"

i turned my head towards the sound of Jeff's voice.

"thought it would be good to get away?"

"i dont believe that at all"

i sighed, Jeff did know me better id always been closer to jeff, but after the whole thing with beth, that had all gone down hill.

"i know"

"so tell me"

"well, i think i realized why you hate me"

"what"

"shannon, that fight with me and beth. I never really thought about it"

Jeff looked at me still confused. I sighed, "i thought id be doing you a favor, i was wrong"

Jeff sighed and wrapped his arm around me, not saying anything, we just kinda looked out at the backyard.


	6. clubbing

We sat outside for a while; I didn't know what exactly we were doing. We were sitting in the chairs that Jeff had on his deck. No one had come outside to see what we were doing. I guessed that since they hadn't heard us screaming at each other that they took it as we were getting along. Yeah they were right but I found it kind of weird.

"Are we going to get along now?" I questioned.  
"We always have?" Jeff said almost mono tone. I guessed I pulled him out of his train of thought. He did hated when anyone did that.  
"Sure"  
"what do you mean sure?" Jeff questioned me.  
I looked over at him; his green eyes were looking down at me. A harsh look,  
"We haven't always gotten along, more no then yes"  
"I guess"

INSIDE. NIKKI'S POV

I looked at matt who was sitting on his laptop. Shannon had started to walk around. That man had way too much energy today.  
"We need to do something" I looked over at Shannon who was standing at the top of the stair case.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know something fun. It is almost Halloween"  
"So?"  
"So, we could film for THS!"  
Then he was downstairs beside me and Matt who was now looking up at us.  
"We have 5 people here, and no costumes"  
"Jeff has costumes"  
"not ones that everyone wants to wear"  
"what are we going to do about the whole 5 people thing" I asked.  
"We can call people. None of our friends have lives"  
"no, cause none of us wrestle for a living" Matt said with a smile  
"it's Tuesday and we were doing nothing!" Shannon said flopping beside me.  
"We can go to the club." Matt smiled  
"The club?" I asked a little apprehensive.  
"YES! GREAT IDEA! I'm going to get the other two!" Then Shannon was outside.  
"I've got to change."  
"Okay?"  
"I have no clothes"  
"your sister lives closer, just borrow stuff from her"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"You guess?"  
"Nothing" I smiled as i heard Skylar bitching to Shannon then they were inside.

"Matthew Moore! Why must you have picked the club knowing Shannon would be all over that idea!" Skylar said right as she walked in.  
"He wanted to dress up for Halloween and film THS"  
"we only have 5 people and no costumes" Sky said turning towards Shannon.  
"Hush"  
Sky turned rolling her eyes she fell down beside me  
"do you want to go?"  
"Not really"  
"Me either"  
"oh come on!" Shannon came around the other side of the couch and sat down. "Why"  
"You love me? And want to dance with me" then he had that damn cheesy grin on his face.  
"Fine"  
"were going!"  
"Yes" He smiled and kissed me before running off again.


	7. c'est the commencement d'halloween

-At the club Skylar's POV-

I was sitting at the table watching as Nikki, Shannon and Jeff were all dancing. Matt had gone to go get us drinks. I snapped a picture of the three of them who were dancing and laughing like crazy. Just letting loose. I smiled to myself as Matt walked back over  
"What see a guy that's attractive?"  
I looked up at Matt "nope"  
"oh, you're just happy?"  
"Yup" I leaned over and grabbed a shot from where Matt had put them down. "Holy crap Matthew!"  
"What?" he questioned with a smirk  
"You could've warned me it was a straight shot of Jack!"  
He laughed "no, I knew you'd just take it, so I thought this would be funnier and I was right"  
I rolled my eyes and got up walking over to Nikki. 

-Matt's house. 5 Am-

I landed on the couch in a flop, watching Matt walk in he was overtired and drunk so he had no idea what he was talking about. I started to bust up as he tried to get up the stairs after stating something along the lines that he was going to bed and something was calling him. After he got about half way up the stairs he stopped and lay down.  
"Far enough!"  
I laughed but knew if we left him there he'd mess up his neck. As did Jeff since we both got up and helped matt to bed. We had dropped Shan and Nikki off back at their house.

I yawned as I fell onto the couch beside Jeff after getting Matt into bed and asleep. Leaning my head on Jeff's shoulder I could feel my eyes start to droop. Then close, before I knew it I was asleep.

-2 Weeks later Nikki's POV-

I walked into the living room not exactly sure what I would find. As I turned the corner I found a bunch of Halloween stuff set up. I looked around for Shannon, not finding him anywhere I went outside to find that he was setting up more Halloween stuff outside. I laughed and went up behind him, kissing the back of his neck.  
"Hey you,"  
"Hey baby" he smiled and kissed me. "Once I finish we've got to go to Matt's to film"  
"Okay, I'll go start to get ready"  
"Okay"

-Matts-

I laughed as I looked at the many costumes that were worn. Shan had just painted his face, Jeff was Itchweed, Sky wore a '80's costume, Kimo wore a captain six pack costume, I wore a little red riding hood; the slutty version. There was a bunch of different costumes that I didn't even remotely understand why or what they were. Sky and I were standing next to each other while the guys filmed there scene.

After many shots at getting the perfect shot, it was given up .Matt finally just gave up and said there was no way they could do it the way they wanted to.


	8. what will we do

-7 months later. Nikki's POV-

"Are you for real?"  
"Yeah"  
"do we really want to do this video?"  
"Yes" Matt was fixated on this  
"I don't know"  
"I agree with Nikki, I'm not sure on this"  
"why" Jeff questioned sharply towards Sky  
"I mean, our lives on tape, for a dvd?"  
"Yeah, all of the fans want to know what life on and off the road is like"  
"I know but it's our lives. They see us on TV and our lives are on the internet constantly"  
I looked over at Skylar for help,  
"Nikki's right. I mean, it pisses us off when they publicize our lives and now were going to be put on TV and DVD?"  
"TV? No, Just DVD"  
"No, it's TV too" We all looked over at Shannon who had the lap top open.  
"Which means everyone can see what we're doing every single day" Sky said.  
"So?" Jeff said looking toward her  
"Do you really want to everyone to see you get embarrassed?"  
"I don't get embarrassed"  
"hush"  
he laughed, "You don't want your fans to know how you really live?"  
"I live like any other girl. I don't see the point"  
"no one thinks we live normal because were famous" Matt said  
Sky looked over at Matt "then let them not think that, does Vince even condone this?"  
"What does it matter?"  
"Our jobs" Sky said towards Jeff  
"They want to start after our contracts expire"  
"that's in a month"  
"exactly"  
"do we even know if were resigning?"  
"We pick that separately"  
I looked over at Jeff along with sky "That's what I mean, do any of us know?"  
Then it was silent, I guess that none of them had really thought about if we they'd resign.  
"If we don't resign with someone they're will be no point to this dvd" sky said.  
"That's why I'm resigning" Jeff said,  
Sky looked up "I guess I should tell everyone then"  
"what?" 


	9. i dont want to fight anymore

"What" Sky looked at me  
"I'm not going with the WWE"  
"what do you mean?" Matt asked, Sky looked over at him  
"Dixie offered me a job"  
"and you're going to take it!" Jeff sounded pissed  
"Yeah, I've been hating the _wwe_ Jeff! I don't do shit besides walk you two out and get jumped! My boobs have been out a lot more lately"  
"They always are"  
"not as much as they are. I'm a fucking Barbie doll whore and I don't want that anymore. I'm going to TNA, end of story" Then she was out of the room.  
"There goes our relationship" Then Jeff was standing up.  
"What the hell do you mean, there goes our relationship" Matt questioned, anger playing behind the question.  
"Nothing" Then Jeff was walking towards the door yet again. Matt grabbed Jeff's wrist and started into his brothers eyes.  
"Don't fuck up what you two finally fixed, over a god damn choice she made by herself. She's not your 5 year old baby sister. She's almost 30 Jeffrey; she can make her own decisions. She has been for years."  
"What if she makes the wrong choice, then she'll regret it"  
"that's what life's full of. Everyone fucks up and makes regrets, that's how we learn"  
"I don't want to see her regret anything"  
"I know bro, but she will. It's hard for her not to. It always has been. You know that"  
"I know that's what I hate."  
"I know you do, just don't fuck things up okay? She'll hate you if you do"  
"I won't"  
"Okay"

Matt reluctantly released his grasp on Jeff's wrist, letting Jeff walk out.

-Sky's POV- 

I walked down the path, connecting Jeff and Matt's house. I looked and remembered all the time that the path was first in use. Jeff didn't want me going down it from Matt's. I hated him for that. I was still living with dad. I hadn't left on my own. He never wanted me around and I couldn't stand him for that. I just didn't understand. I was his little sister. I loved him more than anyone. He was my big brother. Maybe it was because I couldn't have what I wanted. I wanted his love, but I couldn't have it. He wouldn't show it like Matt did. He still doesn't. He's still a dick even now that I'm 29 and he's 36. I sighed and sat down beside the water. He taught me how to skip rocks on the lake. That's what I remembered, he took me once out here late at night when my first boyfriend broke up with me and I was crying to hard. No one was home. Dad had gone out somewhere and I was just alone when he came and found me. That night he hugged me and told me he'd beat up anyone that hurt me ever again. I never told him that he was one of the people that hurt me. I sighed and laid back. It was late enough that the sun was setting, a beautiful sight when I heard the rocks being kicked behind me and footsteps. I looked back to see Jeff walking towards me. His hands shoved into his pockets with his head down. I wanted to run away from him. I didn't want to see him. I hated him. He was a jerk. But he was still my brother.

He finally got over to me and sat down. We sat in silence, all you could hear was our breath matching each other's after a while. My mind had gone blank and I was looking out at the water. After a while I leaned over and grabbed a rock, letting it go skipping across the water.  
"I see you haven't forgotten what I taught you"  
I smiled slightly then looked over at him "I haven't forgotten that day at all"  
"why?"  
"One of the few days we got along as kids"  
"Oh, yeah" without my knowledge, he pulled me into a bear hug. "Sis, I do love you"  
"I love you too"  
"I mean, I've always loved you, and I've always tried to protect you"  
"I know"  
"And I know I'm not dad. I'll never be dad but, it's my job"  
I laughed slightly, "I know bro, I just don't want to hate you"  
"I know, and I won't make you hate me, all the time that is" he laughed.  
I laughed "okay" and hugged him tightly again. 


End file.
